elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tending the Flames
Problem I am having a problem with this quest (XBOX 360). Everything has proceeded smoothly until I get to the part where Viarmo must read the verse to the Jarl Elisif. For some reason, she is just not at the palace, and I can't get her to show up no matter what I do. I read that you can start a Misc. quest through Taarie in the clothing store in Solitude to have a marker pointing directly to her, but for whatever reason, that marker is a bit west of Bleakwind Basin. Even more odd is when I go to that spot, the marker on my compass switches back to the marker telling me to go find her in the Blue Palace, but if I open the map, that marker near Bleakwind Basin is the only one that shows up, and she is not found in that spot. Does anyone know how to fix this problem? Possible Fix for watching Viarmo perform Olaf's verse I had the issue with the Jarl not being in the Palace for the quest when we went back to sing to her. I read that there was no fix, however I got bored as so much of the game is broken for me that I pretty much cant do anything. So I went looking around the palace. In the kitchen I talked to the chef, then I went into a corner of the room and got hidden and sneak attacked him with my bow. I didnt get bounty as no one else was in the room to see, however upon his death the game instantly said that watching Viarmo perform Olaf's verse was completed and to speak to him. He came downstairs and the quest continued on like normal. Don't know if this will work for everyone but I figure if it does, the sacrafice of one worthless NPC is worth it. This was on Xbox 360 by the way, however I dont foresee this being a console specific fix and it would probably work for everyone. confirmed on ps3 as well. **killing the chef instantly updates the quest on pc as well. Go figure.** **Definitely works! **I still can't find the Jarl even after I killed the Chef... Help! Being attacked for no apparent reason! Cannot complete quest! After helping Viarmo reconstruct the verse, he asks me to meet him at the Blue Palace... ok, cool. I get there, usually following him, and I'm fine until I start going upstairs. Then all the guards and the Jarl start attacking me! Don't know why. Went back to a previous save, second attempt resulted in the same outcome. Guess I am going to skip it for now? MastemaRose (talk) 21:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Rose : Did you check to see if you have a bounty in Solitude? —TombRaiser 21:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : -I did, and I do not. Bad glitch? I seriously run into just about everyone that can be found. Had the same luck with Oblivion. Lol Dawnbreaker Though i have the most recent (1.5) version of the game, I still have encountered the Dawnbreaker bug. The verse is stuck underneath the floor. I think I can work it out using fireball/no clip but the bug remains unfixed here. 10:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Verse Issue 05:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I found a possible bug where when selecting the dialogue for Viarmo to add to King Olaf's verse and when he reads it to Elisif. This is on the PS3. When selecting the dialogue for Viarmo to add to the verse, I chose both options of Olaf being Numinex himself, then when Viarmo went to Elisif and began reading the verse aloud to her, he read the first option of Olaf being Numinex himself, however, when he began reading the second portion of the verse, and note that I had chosen the option for him to read that Olaf had sacked Solitude as Numinex, he read instead that Olaf had ordered disgused troops to attack Solitude. I tried reloading a save and selecting both options again, followed him, and the same thing happened twice. I completed 2 other misc. quests for the college I had, stole a couple books, and it STILL happened the exact same way. Im not sure how else to fix this. Bug when im atending the burning it wont finish pls help its ps3 he will just sit there lighting it foreverhelp me fix the problem Nickman890 (talk) 19:57, November 12, 2015 (UTC) : Please use the to ask for help, but if you look at the quest pages bugs list here (click the blue show button to open it) there are some solutions to Viarmo getting stuck forever lighting the fire.AzuraKnight (talk) 20:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Missing verse options? In the second part, the line options for "Olaf sacked Winterhold and used magic to blame Solitude." and "Olaf was nowhere in sight." were not available for me. I did succeed in the speech check for the "Olaf was Numinex. A dragon in human form!" line, is that what changed what's available? If so, the article should probably specify in case someone takes a look and gets confused like I did. Avigor (talk) 05:44, April 12, 2019 (UTC)